You Want To Play That Game?
by kaitp9
Summary: Beck wants Tori, Tori likes to play mind games, so Beck goes after Cat, but she isn't interested, she wants Robbie, but he wants Jade. Rated T later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first fan fiction, so please be as critical as you want I really want to improve (: I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

BECK'S P.O.V

There she was, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, since the first day I met Victoria Vega, I knew she was the girl for me. So now that me and Jade are done, I can finally have my chance with her. That is if she will stop playing me like a violin.

The first time I asked her out her response, "Show me that you want me", she smirked and walked away.

The second time I "showed her I liked her" and kissed her, but seems like that wasn't enough, she decided to kiss another guy.

Yesterday I asked her out again, her response "I would, but I'm too busy for you", she smiled at me and walked to Cat and Andre.

It's getting really annoying.

**TORI'S P.O.V**

I think playing hard to get with Beck will work, I think he's starting to try harder. I smiled to myself as I thought about Beck, then I thought about what Jade will do to me once she finds out I'm flirting with her ex-boyfriend, that she confide in Cat that she still is in love with.

Oh well he's definitely worth her torture. I'm convinced he's falling for me,

Just then I heard a knock at my door, It was none other than Beck,, I opened the door, he didn't look to happy.

"Tori, I'm done playing your games", he said, I just smiled, oh I guess he's catching on, when I tried to kiss him, he immediately pulled away with disgust, he walked away, and left me there alone, I felt stupid. I did know exactly how to fix this though, I would take up his offer and go out on a date with him. This would work.

"Beck, I called to him as he was halfway to his car. I ran out over to him and when I asked if the offer was still there, he got in his car, and left, again I was alone. "I am the dumbest person ever  
>" I said under my breath as he pulled out, "Yeah you are, any girl would take Beck", Trina said, thanks for the obvious information, i thought to myself as I went inside, I had to get Beck back, even if it kills me.<p>

**A/N: short, I know, but it felt right to end it here, im going to try and put up the second part as soon as I can. **

**-kaiittxoxo1**


	2. The Games We Play

Disclaimer: I don not own Victorious.

CAT'S P.O.V

Knock, knock, knock.

I heard a bang on my door, this person sounded impatient and obnoxious. When I opened the door it was none other than Beck Oliver.

"Hi Beck", I said with a smile, I have liked him since he first looked at me, he has perfect hair, and a perfect smile. Who doesn't like Beck at Hollywood Arts,

"Hey…Cat", he said looking down, he had a puppy dog look on his face and he looked really depressed, so I did the nice thing and invited him in.

He stepped in and we sat on my couch, he never once looked up and we were sitting her in awkward silence. I did the most rational thing.

"Beck, you look sad, what's wrong", I asked with true concern in my voice, I hate when any of my friends are sad, but it's Beck, it makes me sad even more.

Finally he looked up, "Cat, it's nothing, don't worry about it", he said putting on a fake smile, he may be an actor, but he doesn't fool me I decided that I would brush it off for now, and ask later, my questions weren't answered.

"So then, no offense, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but why are you here", I asked, making sure he knew I wasn't saying it like I didn't want him here, he's the best thing that has ever happened to me, he helps me through so much, so why won't he be honest with me.

He chuckled because I was doing that thing were I'm nervous and I just talk and talk. "Car I'm here because I want to be with a friend right now", he smiled at me and grabbed my hands, I admit I was a little confused I thought he liked Tori.

"Beck, again no offense I mean this in the nicest of ways", I giggled, because, well he made me laugh, everything about him is perfect, "But why not Tori", I asked.

He let out a sigh "Well Tori is the reason for me being unhappy right now", he looked down and then back at me and smiled.

"O-Okay", I felt a little uneasy, I know Tori loves him, she talks about him probably all the time. Then as I was about to speak, Beck kissed me, I couldn't believe it, but I'm not a liar, I kissed him back, it felt like the right thing to do at the time, but I like someone else, I'm not into Beck the way he is into me. As soon as he stopped kissing me he left, with out a word. What Just Happened?

BECK'S P.O.V

I couldn't believe that I just kissed Cat, I mean it was more than a kiss it was my true feelings toward her, I think I am falling for Catarina Valentine. The question is does she feel the same way?

ROBBIE'S P.O.V

I got a text from Cat. I love talking to Cat, for some reason she makes me happy.  
>Cat: Robbie come over.<br>Robbie: Okay, why?  
>Cat: I need to talk to you…<br>Robbie: Alright be there in 10

I fixed my hair and drove to Cat's house, I just thought about why would she want to talk to me, no girl ever wants to talk to me, I guess after I ditched the puppet phase, more people talked to me, but not pretty girls like Cat or Jade, they will usually hang around Beck n Oliver or Andre Harris, not Robbie Shapiro.

As I pulled into Cat's drive way I noticed her sitting on the steps of her house. I got out of my car and ran to her,

"Cat, what's wrong", I asked her with true concern in my voice, I saw little streams of tears on her face, it nearly broke my heart. She smiled at me.

"Robbie, you came", she smiled and hugged me.

"Of course I did Cat", I smiled in disbelief that she thinks I wouldn't show up. "Why did you want me to come", I asked. She walked me into her house and we sat down on her bed, her room looked like it belonged to a four year old child, that made me find myself smiling.

"Well I asked you to come cause well Beck is so confusing", she looked down, of course she invited me to talk about Beck my luck. "And, he kissed me", she stopped talking.

"But I don't like him, I love you Robbie Shapiro", she said with a smile.

Did I hear that right?

I did what I knew was right I kissed her even if I didn't really feel the same way.

**A/N: it was pretty short, but the third one will be way longer. (:****  
><strong>**-kaittxoxo1**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: i'm ending this story here, i decided i'm not doing the best i can so i'm going to focus on a different story, it will probably be posted by friday. **

**-kaittxoxo1**


End file.
